Meira
|previous affiliation= Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino Norvino Kingdom |occupation= Legislator |previous occupation=Mage Apprentice Royal Knight |previous team= Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino |partner=Mukuro no Enko |base of operations= |status=Active |marital status=In a relationship with Mukuro no Enko |relatives=Zohar(Younger Brother) |magic=Six Rings of Perfection Law Upside Down Sensory Magic(Imperfect) |weapons='Tin Staff' (錫杖, Shakujō) Carriage of Indra (インドラの運搬 Indora no Unpan) }} Meira (メーラ, Meira) is a resident of the and currently a legislator for its , providing fair sentences to all those who seek the law for justice. Prior to this, she was a resident of the Norvino Kingdom, a popular and a high-ranking . Along with these various academic titles, she also boasted a high level of proficiency as a , and her dedication to her kingdom has lead her to be chosen as one of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino. Following her brother, Zohar's decision to suddenly depart from Norvino, Meira followed suit in order to ensure his safety. Eventually, Zohar, Meira and Mukuro no Enko — her partner among the knights — settled down in the kingdom. Meira, specifically, established her romantic feelings for Enko, leading them to live together while Zohar embarks on his various adventures across the kingdom. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment on display.]] Carriage of Indra (インドラの運搬, Indora no Unpan): One of the Ten Rings of Norvino and is currently wielded by Meira. It is remarked for its destructive potential despite her preference to not take such drastic actions. The Carriage of Indra is a unique ring, despite its simplistic design. The said design appears to be quite akin to a mountain-like structure, which is complemented by the ring's rather absurd color. Unlike most which are metallic, the Carriage of Indra appears to be made out of a magical wood, therefore holding a light brown color in contrast to the silver of most of the rings within the set. The gem that appears on top of the ring appears to be a darker color of this wood, indicating at a part of the tree that was closer to the roots. Furthermore, upon Meira's questioning of Viktor Grosso, whose ancestor had created the ring, Meira had been told that the ring was, in fact, created for the purposes of redirecting lightning and storms from a specific area. This effect was mainly made as a means to assist farmers across the Norvino Kingdom in the planting of their crops without redirecting away necessary rain. However, over the years, as magic became more modernized, they were able to achieve this without the use of the ring. As a result, it was given to the queen, whom later made it part of the Ten Rings of Norvino. The ability of the ring, in itself, is extremely powerful. However, the manner in which it functions is actually remarkably simple, if not highly dangerous. Therefore, Meira comments that many of the scars across her body are a result of training in the proper use of the ring. This dangerous ability is, as mentioned above, the ability to direct - and later - conjure storms towards oneself and then another direction. In a sense, the ring acts as a lightning rod, which is only capable due to the nature of the ring's magical energy. From the wood that the ring was forged with, the ring has the innate ability of passively sending out its magical energy to the sky in a very thin, invisible stream. Therefore, it is able to immediately change the nature of any to by converting the stream of magical energy into heat. Subsequently, the lightning is able to follow the stream of magic that is exerted from the ring, which can change direction dependent on the commands of Meira, which allows her to manipulate any single lightning bolt at a given time. Due to the nature of lightning being a natural phenomenon and not being composed entirely of magical energy, it is virtually impossible to block against it, especially when one includes its overall speed and power. However, even so, the difficulties in manipulating such a powerful natural phenomenon make Meira only use these powers in the short-term, though she uses them to great effect nonetheless. Tin Staff (錫杖, Shakujō): Magic and Abilities Six Rings of Perfection (円満の六輪, Enman no Rokurin): A unique form of Caster Magic exclusive to Meira. It requires portions of the user's personality - dormant or otherwise - to surface into the material world as separate portions of magical power. This power is then stored into a medium, such as Meira's Tin Staff, as uniquely colored rings. These rings are, quite evidently, the focus of this magic. This effect, while considered beyond the norms of magic's laws, is able to exist mainly as a result of the phenomenon known as emotion-driven magic (触れる魔法, Fureru Mahō; Literally meaning "Emotionally Driven by Magic") where the emotions of an individual can directly translate into magic. This phenomenon is present everywhere, and is the reason for the possibility of reading individual emotional states by sensing the magical power of the individual. An example of this was during 's battle with , where he demonstrated the flames of emotion to increase his powers to such an extent that he could defeat the supposedly superior mage. Furthermore, an example of a dimming of magical power with emotional state was during ' first battle with , where his powers were effortlessly repelled due to his resolve being dramatically reduced as a result of losing his memories. While these examples influence the internal supply of magic, the Six Rings of Perfection actually animates magic from emotions. This is done through providing that emotion with an elemental characteristic, giving the emotion the ability to successfully preserve itself with assistance from the user's own power. This elemental characteristic has been applied by some of the founders of the magic, and whenever this magic is learned, these elemental affinities bring about the presence of these six attributes. In regards to the magic's functionality, its effects can only be active once somebody personifies the "six attributes of perfection," as they are called. These six attributes are Generosity (布施, Fuse; Literally meaning "Alms"), Virtue (持戒, Jikai; Literally meaning "Holding Command"), Patience (忍辱, Ninniku; Literally meaning "Forebearance"), Energy (精進, Shōjin; Literally meaning "Diligence"), One-Pointed Concentration (禪定, Zentei; Literally meaning "Definite ") and Wisdom (般若, Hannya; Literally meaning "Perfection of Wisdom"). These attributes are specifically chosen because of the religious background of this magic, which realized that these singular attributes were key components of the spiritual being, allowing for an epitome level of magical power within the body, that was further characterized by the user's control over it. At one point, a leader of this religious faction had applied elemental attributes to these attributes, which would later become the defining principle of this magic, as shown when a later leader had invented this magic on the premise that one could manifest these aspects of a spiritual being separate to oneself. In turn, the magic was further defined to the point it has reached today. While the magic has a spiritual focus, in order to allow it to interact with the material world, the third user of this magic gave 'life' to these rings by placing them near a medium of the same element as theirs. As a result, they conjured as unique, spirit-like entities now known as Elementals (要素体現, Yōsotaigen; Literally meaning "Element Personification"). These elementals are, in fact, the manifestation of these attributes in a corporeal, elemental form. As a result, their figures and personalities align with the respective attribute and element which they embody, while also being very similar to their current user. While taking into account that these creatures have their own personalities, they are ultimately designed to do their user's being. So long as they are given magical energy to sustain themselves, the user may employ these small beings for a wide variety of purposes. In particular, they are regarded as highly competent combatants; their abilities in unison make them an extremely deadly set of fighters, especially against those who foolhardily rely on their mastery over a specific branch of magic in order to overwhelm their enemies. In addition to these attributes, the Elementals cannot have their abilities consumed by any sort of Slayer. Or rather, if consumed, it would have very negative side-effects. This mainly involves their bodily processes and magic being slowly devoured by the personality of the user, therefore allowing them to take control over the majority of their magical actions. As well as this, the Elemental that has been consumed will utilize its current host, similar to a parasite, and devour their magical energy slowly and steadily. They can also increase this rate, making it an extremely deadly aspect to holding them in their being. Although, strangely enough, if the current host wishes to expel the Elemental from their body, the Elemental will not actually question their actions, much to the host's apparent shock. Simplistically, they will return back to their original wielders, and continue with their lives as per the usual. As a point to note, it appears the user requires no definite skill within magical arts in order to employ the magic; so long as they are able to command and provide sustenance to the Elementals within their control, they are quite easily able to utilize any possible formation with ease and proficiency. *'Shōjin of Flames' (火の精進, Hi no Shōjin): *'Ninniku of Water' (水の忍辱, Mizu no Ninniku): *'Jikai of Earth' (土の持戒, Tsuchi no Jikai): *'Hannya of Air' (風の般若, Kaze no Hannya): *'Fuse of Light' (光の布施, Hikari no Fuse): *'Zentei of Darkness' (闇の禪定, Yami no Zentei): activated.]] *'Personification of Void' (空の化身, Kara no Keshin): An extremely powerful, if not forbidden, spell that is separate, and yet part of the Six Rings of Perfection. It is the Seventh Ring, the one which embodies magical perfection: void. It can only be accessed by those who have accepted their six attributes as part of themselves, while also being separate from them. It is, in a sense, less of a spell and more of a spiritual enlightenment. The practice to gain this spell is varied on the user. Meira's method of acquiring this spell was through bonding with her Elementals, eventually reaching a point where she realized simply how much they were a part of her soul. In an attempt to fuse with one, she actually fused with all six; in turn, she gained an extraordinary power, and an extraordinary form. Activating this spell requires Meira to have all the Elementals surround her in a hexagonal formation, before reciting: "Bring about the singularity...and bring about the universe. Personification of Void!" (特異点をもたらす...と宇宙をもたらす。ボイドの化身！''Tokui-ten o motarasu...to uchū o motarasu. Boido no keshin!)...''More Coming Soon... Law Upside Down (倒置法, Tōchihō): Trivia *Meira, due to her numerous occupations, has done many things in her life. :*She has undertaken 55 . The details are not explained. :*She has undertaken 100 : 87 Normal, 13 S-Class. Behind the Scenes Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Norvino Kingdom Category:LGBT Character Category:Characters